Evanescence
by ThunderPrime01
Summary: Volturi vs. Roman's/Werewolves The Volturi and Roman's have been at each other's throats for thousands of years. What happens when the Roman's bring Werewolves into the mix? Will it bring the end of Aro and his coven?


Hi** guys! **

**So I have listened to Evanescence for a while now and I have gotten some ideas on a story for the Volturi and Romanian's**

**Tell me what you think!**

* * *

**_Bring Me to Life_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_Without a soul,_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold..._

* * *

**Stefan POV**

_The Volturi._

_Even the name fills my mouth with venom and my body with rage._

_They have taken everything me and my brother, Vladimir that we hold cherish and deer. Killed off our family until it is just the two of us. They should burn for a thousand years in the Inferno. Then another for every one they took away from me. From my brother._

_"Stefan." Vladimir's thick voice snapped me from my own mind before I was lost in the death filled memory._

_"What is it?" I questioned with a small turn to his direction._

_"We found it."_

* * *

_Swiftly I followed the white-haired vampire to the small dungeon. Our foot fall's nothing but a whisp. The torches casting red and orange glows along the hall's. The dark stone filled with deep, clawed groves the closer we traveled to the holding cell._

_"And you are positive this is the one?" I questioned my brother in a hushed tone. A second later Vladimir's light laughter surrounded us._

_"That I am, dear Stefan. I watched the animal myself change from beast to human. Along with the data I collected before hand, we have the Alpha's youngest pup of the 'pack' in the wood's between here and Volterra." We fell into silence once again as the cell finally came into my view. My long dead heart twisting to the army we would have control of by day break._

_"Can't you just leave me alone?" A quiet voice asked once my brother opened the caged door._

_"I came to talk." I spoke, walking in with Vladimir on my heel's. My vampire eyes instantly adjusting to the dark of the cool room to finally see the Werewolf._

_Nothing could have prepared me for what I took in._

_It was a girl. Possibly in her early teens. Her deep jade eyes moving from my brother and I. Her skin was a light tan and littered with long, jagged scars that shone paper white. One that caught my attention. Starting from the top right of that eye brow, it skipped her eye, starting again an inch from the orb, over the bridge of her nose, and cut down her cheek bone and jaw. Her clothes were just slightly torn, but in perfect condition. Her hair fell in soft dark golden waves around her face and shoulders._

_"How do I know you wont kill me?" She asked, her voice shaking._

_"I assure you, Werewolf. We will not hurt you." My brother added._

_"We just need your dear old daddy to cooperate." I purred. A smile turning my lips._

_The girl frowned, her eyes pained and swimming with fear. Her form was half hidden in darkness._

_"He wont care. They never do." She protested in a weak voice._

_"Still. We need your Alpha's cooperation to take care of a coven." My brother hissed at my shoulder._

_The girl looked at the window. Her eye's haunted. This creature was interesting. She did not ask my brother to explain himself, yet when demanding something from the small pup you felt the need to. The pain that filled her jade orbs almost made my dead heart twist. Almost._

_"You should have taken my brother. That's Dad's favorite. He would do anything to take care of him."_

_"What about you?" I asked, my mind turning. If we couldn't get the Wolves to fight with us by this pup we would have to take a different approached._

_"He wouldn't miss me. But if you need them to attack your kind, he'll help. He loves ripping you guys apart." Her voice was hollow._

_"Take us to your Alpha." My brother and I spoke in unison._

* * *

**3rd POV**

The sky's were cloaked with light clouds. The sun's rays breaking through the light barrio to bask the golden brick city bellow. The clock tower loomed over the town like a monster ready to strike. Town's people filled the streets with mindless chatter. Smile's on each and every one's faces. Not one had the slightest idea that there lives could end in a split second. That the tourist they see visiting their glorious city would follow the beautiful guide into the castle and never come back out. The city of Volterra was breathtaking. But carried a deadly secret within. Another group of tourist stood in front of the large wooden door's. There hearts filled with joy and excitement of just being in the town. None seeing the doom that looked right at them until it was too late. A beautiful woman fitted out of the castle door's. A breathtaking smile shone on her face.

"Welcome to Volterra, Italy! If you all follow me I will show you this city's greatest master peace." Her voice was rich and sweet as she beckoned them inside. People followed after her instantly. The large door's closing behind them. Their fate has been sealed.

* * *

**Didymes POV**

I stood silently next to Marcus's throne as the sound of heart beats filled my ears. I watched as Aro stood from his royal chair on my mate's left. I had to hand it to my brother. He handled power quiet well for someone with our history. Father would be proud.

The wives and myself stood with our respected husbands at the end of the golden room as Heidi pushed the towering door's open. The human's closely following her. Within a second of our prey's entry the stench filled my nose and clawed my lungs. Werewolf. By a look at my coven around me, they all could smell the beast to.

My eyes quickly scanned the crowed until I found the source. My stone heart shattered at the sight.

It was a girl no older than fourteen. Her dark golden hair caressed her young face. Scars covered her small body. Her jade eyes were filled with pain, cloaked with shadows. She stood at the back of the group. Her dead orbs looking around her. I glanced once at my raven haired brother before going back to the girl again. Of cores. This small girl wanted this fate. To die with the human's. Her eyes found mine slowly.

My dead heart filled with the hurt I saw in her eyes. No one that young should have that much suffering in their youthful eyes. Out of the corner of my own my brother walked to the end of the three steps. Hands clasped in front of his grinning face.

"Welcome to Volterra!" His cheerful voice filled the stone room before it turned into total chaos.

* * *

** What's up my people's?**

**Yes I know Didyme isn't dead. This is a version of how she died.**

**No Aro doesn't kill her but that's all I tell you!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Its early so I will get started on Chapter 2 right away**

**~TP01~**


End file.
